Unborn SeeD
by NikFairchild
Summary: A Quistis/Irvine fic
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
  
It is two years after the SeeDs, along with Rinoa and Irvine, defeated the evil Sorceress, Ultimecia. Needing a break, Quistis Trepe has left Balamb Garden and her life as a SeeD behind her. Or so she thought.....  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Quistis Trepe stood in her kitchen, exhausted. She had just got home from working at the college, as a junior instructor. She went into her room and took off her big brown boots, and the rest of her peach colored outfit. She took her hair out of the updo she had it in, and let it cascade down her back. She put on her big blue housecoat, and made herself a glass of warm tea, before looking over the papers to grade and prepare for her class the next day.  
  
i"Now students....I need to pay close attention to the plan. If we want to carry out our mission.../i"  
  
Quistis looked up and around the room with a confused look on her face, making sure she was at her apartment, and not somewhere else.  
  
"Odd, I keep having these flashbacks...of something." she said outloud to herself. She shook her head and continued with her work.  
  
When she had finished grading papers, and doing the rest of her lessons. She went into the room to take a hot bath. She sank down in the bubbly water and closed her eyes, but the vision of a Belhelmel popped into her head. Her eyes flew open.  
  
i"What in the....?/i", she thought to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
bWill Squall Lionheart please come to the Headmaster's Office. He is needed immediately./b was a the message going through the intercom.  
  
Squall leaped off his bed in his dormitory and ran trough the halls until he came to the elevator at the top of the landing. He went inside and took the elevator up to the third floor, got out, and ran to Cid's office.  
  
"Squall, I have a mission for you. It takes place in Deling City. It seems that Ultimecia has returned. As far as we are aware of right now, she is still weakened from the battle she had with the SeeDs two years ago. But, that could change any day. I want you to hunt her down, and destroy her once again. You are to take Irvine and Zell on the mission with you."  
  
"Deling City? Isn't that where..."  
  
"Yes, she is there now. But when she left some months ago, I had her progammed so that all of SeeD and Balamb Garden was wiped out of her memory. She has no recolection of us or anything she did here in the past. If you happen to see her, avoid her."  
  
Squall went back to the elevator and went back down to the first floor. He made his way to the cafeteria, where he saw Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Rinoa Heartlilly all sitting at a round table together. Zell was stuffing his face with hot dogs, while the two girls were giggling and talking among themselves. Irvine turned to look at Squall.  
  
"Let me guess, another mission." he said.  
  
"Yes, we have to go to Deling City. Ultimecia is back, and Cid wants her destroyed."  
  
"Probably so she won't possess Edea again..." Rinoa said out loud to herself.  
  
"Zell, you and Irvine are to come with me."   
  
"Awww, I want to go to!" whined Selphie.  
  
"Sorry Selphie, Cid told me to take these two."  
  
"Yeah, stay here and keep her company." Zell said, pointing at Rinoa as he continued eating hotdogs.  
  
"Wait, Deling City?? Isn't that where Quistis is now?" Selphie asked.  
  
Squall nodded silently, not wanting to bring up the topic. They all knew she had left becasue she was feeling burned out and needed a change.  
  
iBut did the headmaster have to wipe out her memory?/i, Squall thought to himself.  
  
"Cool! We'll get to see her then!" Zell said.   
  
"No Zell, we won't. And even if she did, she probably wouldn't even remember us." he replied, almost sadly.  
  
Irvine gave Squall a confused look as to why he made that comment, as the men got up from the table to leave.  
  
Rinoa gave Squall a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Be safe." she told him.  
  
Selphie gave Zell a big hug and shoved a hot dog in his mouth.  
  
"Byeeee! Come home soon!!!" she told him as he left with Irvine and Squall. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
"So, he never said why he did it?" Zell asked Squall.  
  
Squall shook his head, and looked confused as to why their headmaster would do such a thing.  
  
Irvine sat quietly, not saying anything.  
  
The three men walked through Deling City, looking either for Ultimcia, or her soldiers. Cid was amenant about her being caught and killed. He didn't want Edea to be possessed again with evil powers.  
  
"How, how did he do it?? Did he use Gardian Forces to wipe out her memory? Rememer what I was telling you guys two years ago?? That if we continue to use GF's, then our memorys are affected." Irvine said.  
  
"And, there hasn't been any GF's since she left the Garden..." Zell added.  
  
"Guys, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that we find a way to get to Ultimecia, and destroy her."   
  
"Doesn't matter?? She grew up with us at the orphanage! She was one of your teachers for pete's sake! How can you say that Quistis doesn't matter?!" Irvine shouted.  
  
Squall casts Irvine a chilly look.   
  
"I didn't mean that. What I meant was...oh never mind. We have work to do."  
  
"I say we spilt up, the better the chance of one of us running into either the sorceress or one of her minions." Zell said, trying to deflate the tension.  
  
"Good idea. Let's meet back at the hotel in two hours. If we can't find her after that, we go report to Cid in the morning." Squall added. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Irvine walked around Deling City, whistling to himself and nodding his head at the people who passed by. All of the sudden, he heard someone, a female screaming for help. He ran down an ally, and saw that a woman was cornered by two Geezards, and a Wendigo. The woman was up against a wall, with books in her hand. Irvine got a closer look at the woman, it wasn't just any woman, it was Quistis Trepe.  
  
I"The headmaster said that if we see Quistis, we are to avoid her/i", Squall's words echoed in his head.  
  
He shook his head. He wasn't going to let these monsters destroy an old friend. Even if it meant going against Cid. He pulled out his gun, and shot one of the Geezards. It went up in a puff of smoke. The other two Geezards, along with the Wendigo forgot about Quistis, and turned to face Irvine.   
  
The Wendigo knocked Irvine over, but he was not detured. He looked and saw Quistis staring at him, with wide eyes.  
  
iDoes she have any of the G Forces?? If so, why hasn't she used them?/i he thought to himself.  
  
The two remaining Geezards and the Wendigo got closer and closer to Irvine. His gun was about a foor away from him. One of the Geezards struck him. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, came a giant Fireball.  
  
"Ifirit." Irvine whispered as the Geezards and the Wendigo were whiped out.  
  
Irvine looked at Quistis, who was still up against the wall, but she was shaking and sobbing.  
  
"I hate using him. I've had him and the others forever. They are all I know." she said, mostly to herself.  
  
Irvine walked over to his gun and slung it over his shoulder. He then walked over to Quistis, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Is there someplace I can take you? Someplace you feel safe."  
  
She sniffed and nodded. They both noticed that darkness was approaching, and it would be best to get indoors for the night.  
  
"My apartment. I'll lead the way." She told him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Irvine sat on the couch in Quistis' tiny apartment. This was not the Quistis that he knew and remembered over the years. Sure, she was independant, but only to a degree. The old Quistis would have used her magic, whip, and a G Force or two in order to wipe out those monsters by herself. She would never had screamed for help, or shook and cried in fear. This Quistis was more like Rinoa.   
  
"So, how did you get to Deling City?" he asked her nonchalantly.  
  
She looked at him in mild confusion.  
  
"What do you mean? I've always been here. Or so I think...."  
  
"You mean you don't really know?"  
  
Quistis shook her head sadly.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't remember a lot about my life. I don't know why that is. All I know is that I am here in this city, I work at the local community college, and I have these 'creatures' in my brain. But these past few days, I keep having flashbacks...I don't know. It's just all too odd right now."  
  
"So you know nothing?? Nothing at all??"  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" she asked him as she went into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." Irvine replied. He was deep in thought.  
  
iDamn Headmaster Cid. So he did use all the Guardian Forces to remove her memory. Why?? How could he do this to her?!/i  
  
She came back and saw a concerned look on his face, but she could tell that his mind wasn't in her apartment.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." She told him with a smile, as she walked towards him, carrying a tray that had two glasses and a bottle of red wine.  
  
Irvine shook his head.  
  
"Just thinking...about stuff." he replied.  
  
Quistis both them both some wine. She took a small sip out of her glass and smiled at him.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself, Mr...."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Irvine, Irvine Kinneas." he told her as he tilted his cowboy hat.  
  
"So, tell me a little about yourself...Irvine."  
  
"Well, I grew up in an orphanage. Later on in life, I became a marksman for hire. Now, I am residing at Balamb Garden, training to become a SeeD." he told her, hoping that the mentioning of the orphanage and Balamb Garden would help trigger her memory.  
  
"So, tell me about the orphanage?? Were you lonely?? Did you have any friends there?"  
  
"Yes, I had friends. Zell, Selphie, Squall, and a little girl with red-ish blonde hair, who I often referred to as "bossy little Quisty".  
  
"What ever became of those people?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that Zell, Selphie and Squall all became SeeDs. Zell and Squall went to Balamb Garden, while Selphie went to Tabia Garden, and later transferred to Balamb."  
  
"And what became of 'bossy little Quisty'?" she asked him.  
  
Irvine looked away, not knowing what to tell her. He shrugged and looked down at the floor.  
  
"No one really knows." he told her.  
  
"Oh..." she replied sadly.  
  
They continued drinking the wine. Qusitis, not used to drinking stood up and stumbled bacwards. Irvine, who wasn't drunk yet, jumped up and caught her in his arms.  
  
"I think I will put you to bed now." he whispered to her.  
  
He carried Quistis to her bedroom, and laid her down on her big brass bed.  
  
As he was getting ready to back away and walk out he heard her voice.  
  
"Irvine...stay here with me." she told him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Irvine walked back to the bed. An intoxicated Quistis attempted to sit up.   
  
"Don't you think you better sleep off that wine?" he asked her.  
  
He noticed she was still in her clothes, including her brown boots. He realized she probably wasn't comfortable and that it would be better if she at least had the boots off.   
  
He sat on the edge of her bed and put her right foot in his lap. He unzipped her boot and removed it, letting it fall to the floor. He then leaned back and did the same thing to her left foot.   
  
He stood up off the bed and titled his hat towards her. He then noticed the belts she wore were still around her waist. He climbed on the bed, gently helped her sit up, and reached around her, so that he could unfasten and remove the item.  
  
As he was doing that, Quistis however began to unbotton Irvine's shirt. He tried to button it back up, but everytime he did so, she would undo the buttons again.   
  
He looked into her big blue eyes. Her glasses were now off her face, and on the stand beside the bed, where he had put them when he first layed her down.  
  
"Quisty, we can't do this..." he whispered to her.   
  
He knew this wasn't right. She was intoxicated, and had no memory of him. He didn't want to take advantage of her. but he knew how badly he wanted her. How badly he had wanted her two years ago, and right up until she left Balamb Garden a few months ago.  
  
She planted a kiss on his mouth. She smelled of wine and honey, with a lavender scent mixed in.   
  
Throwing caution to the wind, Irvine took off his big tan coat and tossed it on the floor, he took off his cowboy hat and put it onto of one of the bedposts. Looking at Quistis, he wrapped his left index finger around a strand of her hair.  
  
"We don't have to do this. I can go to the hotel, you can get some sleep.." he said, but he was interupted when Quistis ran her left index finger down his chest.  
  
Irvine grabbed her shoulders gently and pushed her back down onto the bed. He was now on top of her. He began kissing her neck gently. She began removing his white shirt.  
  
"Quisty..." he whispered in her ear as he kissed it.  
  
He began unzipping her peach colored shirt. When he had that done, he could see that her breasts were snug in a tiny black satin bra. She sat up and removed her vest from her body, and he reached around behind her and unfasted her undergarment.   
  
Her long brown armgloves were still on, but neither one of the seemed to mind.   
  
As he began to slide her long peach colored skirt off of her, she reached back and removed the big barette from her red-ish blonde hair.  
  
Quistis was now naked, except for the black panties that remained on. Irvine's eyes swept over her body. This was almost like a dream for him. Sure, that brief fling he had with Selphie was nice, but it Quistis he always wanted and needed.   
  
He got off her brass bed, unzipped and removed his tight brown jeans. He then climbed back on the bed, and began kissing her on the lips.  
  
She opened her mouth a little in order for his tongue to slide in. Their tongues intertwinded as he layed her back down on her bed. He was on top of her once more. He ran his hands up and down her sides.   
  
His hands found their way to her breasts. He kneeded and fondled them gently. He was kissing the side of her neck, slowly. Teasing it with his tongue and lips. He rolled her nipples in between his thumbs and forefingers.   
  
Quistis let out a moan as she ran her nails up and down his back gently.   
  
"Irvine..." she whispered.  
  
He looked at her for a minute. Did she say his name because he told it to her earlier that night, or did she suddenly remember him? Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. He gave her a small smile as he continued on.  
  
His tongue found it's way to her left breast. He licked her nipple slowly and gently. She left out a gasp as he put her left breast in his mouth. He sucked and kissed it slowly. She ran her hands through his red-ish brown hair, which was still in a ponytail.  
  
His right hand moved down her chest, past her abdomen, and stopped at her black panties. He tugged at the material contiuously until he was able to remove it. He could tell that she was excited and ready for him. He managed to slide out of his black silk boxers.  
  
His left hand fondled her right breast, tweaking her nipple gently. He then moved his mouth from her left breast and left is concentrate on her right one, while his right hand began tweaking her left nipple. Quistis let out a low groan in pleasure.  
  
"Quistis, let me make love to you." Irvine moaned in her ear.  
  
She nodded her head slowly.   
  
He bent down and kissed her on the lips as he entered her slowly. Her body came up to meet his, and they began to move in a rhythm as he thrusted himself in and out of her slowly.  
  
She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling his muscles. She moved her hands to his shoulders and gripped them as she threw her head back and moaned.  
  
"Oh Quistis..." he groaned.   
  
She wrapped her long legs around his body, and he began to speed up his trusting a little.  
  
Quistis bit her bottom lip and moaned loudly. He could tell that she was close to orgasm, and he knew that he didn't her to have one without him. He   
  
He began thrusting harder and deeper into her. Sweat was pouring down thier bodies now as they kept in rhythum with each other.  
  
Soon, Quisitis threw her head back, and let out a scream, as Irvine stopped his thrusting, arched his back, closed his eyes, and let out a loud groan as he emptied his seed into her.  
  
When it was over, they laid there in her big brass bed, both of them trying to catch their breath. Quistis looked over at him, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, before going to sleep. Irvine wrapped her up in his arms, and he too soon drifted off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Zell sat on the bed and watched as Squall paced up and down in the room.   
  
"Where is he?! We all agreed, two hours and we would meet here! Well, it's been well over that now!"  
  
Zell shrugged, not knowing what to say for once.  
  
"Maybe...maybe he met up with a monster or something. I don't know." was the only answer he could give Squall.  
  
Squall sat down on the opposite bed.   
  
"It's not too late to go searching for him." he said with a yawn.  
  
"Squall, we have been fighting monsters for hours. I'm tired. Maybe Irvine is someplace safe...hopefully."  
  
Zell's eyes couldn't stay open, and he drifted off to sleep. Squall however, got up off the bed and looked out the window, wondering where Irvine Kinneas could be. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Irvine laid in the bed, feeling the cool satin sheets underneath him. He opened one eye lazily. As he did so, he realized he was not in his own bed at Balamb Garden. He sat up, the cool satin cover moving down his body, exposing his bare chest. He looked around and he then remembered where he was, and what he did the night before. He heard a female voice singing and shower water running. He put his head in his hands and groaned, feeling guilty.  
  
Quistis turned off the shower water and reached out and grabbed a white towel. She wrapped it around her body before climbing out of the tub. Walking into her bedroom, she saw Irvine, with his head in his hands and groaning.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked him as she sat on the edge of her bed, her body still wet from the shower.  
  
"No...." he told her.  
  
"Are you having regrets about last night?" she asked him in a small voice.  
  
He looked up at her. She was beautiful with her redish blonde hair wet and around her face. He opened up his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.   
  
"Don't be, I'm not regretting it." she told him.   
  
She stood up and went over to her closet and pulled out some clothes.   
  
"I have to go soon. Class will be starting in a half hour, and I have to give an exam today." she told him as she went back into the bathroom to change clothes.  
  
As she was doing that, Irvine remembered that he was supposed to meet Squall and Zell the night before at the Deling City Hotel.  
  
iShit! They are going to kill me!/i Irvine thought to himself as he jumped out of the bed and put his clothes back on.  
  
Quistis came ouf of the bathroom, and saw Irvine puting on his coat and hat.   
  
"Leaving?" she asked him.  
  
He gave her an apologetic look.  
  
"I have some friends I have to meet. I was supposed to....earlier. I'm sorry to be leaving in a rush..."  
  
She lowered her head.   
  
"That's alright." she told him, but he could still hear the disappointment in her voice.  
  
Irvine put his head doewn and wondered if he would ever see her agian.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" she asked him.  
  
Irvine turned around and looked at Quistis.  
  
"You can count on it." he told her as he walked up to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips before walking out of her apartment and into the streets of Deling City. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
Irvine ran into the Deling City hotel, and saw Zell and Squall looking angry and a bit worried.  
  
"Where you last night?" Zell yelled.  
  
"We had an agreement. All of us were to meet here last night." Squall added, annoyance creeping into his voice.  
  
"Sorry guys, something came up last night..." Irvine replied, as he scratched the back of his neck and tried to avoid eye contact.  
  
"What came up?" Squall asked, still annoyed at Irvine for the night before.  
  
"Just...something."   
  
Irvine knew Squall would not be pleased about him bumping into Quistis. Let alone, what had happened at her apartment later on.  
  
"We better get the train back to Balamb and head back to the Garden." Zell said.  
  
The three men left the hotel and walked off towards the train stration. Irvine wondered how to get back to Quistis' apartment, just in case he came back to Deling.  
  
They arrived at the train station and borded the train to Balamb. Zell, still tired and sore from battling various monsters the day before, fell asleep.  
  
Squall, wondering why there was no sign of Ultimecia in Deling City, stared out the window and pondered over what to tell Cid in his report. He knew he had to mention Irvine straying from the group overnight. He casted a glace at Irvine, who looked like he was deep in thought about something.  
  
Irvine sat in his seat, the song that Quistis was singing in the shower that morning was playing through his head.  
  
i"My last night here with you. Same old song, just once more. My last night here with you. Maybe yes, maybe no."/i  
  
"Eyes on me..." Irvine whispered out loud to himself.  
  
"Huh?" said Squall as he turned around in his seat and looked at Irvine.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking..." Irvine replied to him. There was no way he was going to let Squall or anyone else know what had happened. It was no one's business to begin with anyway, was it?  
  
iHow does she know that song? Does she remember it? Has she heard it recently? Will she ever get her memory back? Will she ever come back to the Garden?/i  
  
Irvine's thoughts were interupted when the train came to a halt. Zell snorted and woke up reluctanly as he looked around and saw they were in Balamb. He stood up, stretched and yawned.  
  
Squall got up out of his seat and grabbed his gunblade. He turned around and saw Irvine gathering his belonging, but he could tell something was on Irvine's mind. But what? Did it have to do with where he was the night before?  
  
The three men got off the train and looked around Balamb.  
  
"Well, now we go to the Garden and talk to Cid." Squall said.  
  
iGood, I can't wait to see Cid. I have a few questions for that man./i Irvine thought to himself as he threw his gun over his shoulder and made his way to Balamb Garden. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
Irvine, Zell, and Squall sat in Cid's off. Cid was pacing back and forth.   
  
"So, she wasn't found. Ultimecia must be laying low. You will have to try harder in finding her. Edea is at risk, Rinoa is at risk. Who knows when and where she will strike next? Did you speak to General Caraway while you boys were there?"  
  
"No sir, we did not." Squall said. The mention of the General left a bad taste in his mouth. He and Rinoa had not spoken to her father since she decided to join the Garden and become a SeeD.  
  
Cid sat down at his desk, and looked over some papers and maps, getting ready to plan for the next mission.  
  
Irvine, who had been not only quiet throught the entire meeting, but glaring at Cid as well, finally spoke.  
  
"Why did you do it? Why? Can you answer me that? Why did you take away her memories and destroy the person she once was?"  
  
Cid, Squall and Zell all looked at Irvine as if he had just told that he was from planet x and that he was there to put transmitters in their teeth.  
  
"Man, you ok?" Zell asked him as he looked over at Irvine.  
  
Irvine did not return eye contact with Zell, but he just sat there, glaring at Cid with anger in his eyes.  
  
Cid gave Irvine a questioning look, wonder what he meant.   
  
"I assume you are referring to Ms Trepe." the headmaster replied.  
  
"You're damn right I am. Quistis was, is, one of us. She always will be. So why did you pump her full of Guardian Forces and wipe out her memory?"  
  
A strange feeling came over Squall. He was being to suspect where Irvine was the night before. He closed his eyes and swallowed. He had not yet had a chance to tell Cid that Irvine was not with him and Zell the night before.  
  
"Is something going on that I should know about?" Cid asked, eyeing the three of them suspiciously.   
  
"Irvine...he...we had all agreed to meet at the hotel last night. Irvine never showed." Zell burst out.   
  
"Irvine?" Cid asked in a questioning tone while looking at him.  
  
Irvine narrowd his eyes and glared at Cid once more.  
  
"You never told me why you erased her memories..."  
  
"Irvine, where were you last night?" Squall asked, even though he already suspected from Irvine's behavior, what the answer would be.  
  
"With her." Irvine replied, still keep his blue eyes on Cid.  
  
Cid put his hands on his hips.  
  
"I thought I told you to avoid her if you saw her." Cid said to Squall.  
  
"They didn't see her, just me."  
  
"So why didn't you avoid her? You disobeyed.."  
  
"What, and let her get attacked by a couple Geezards and Wendingos?" Irvine shot back.  
  
"Where were you the rest of the night?" Inquired Zell.  
  
"That is none or your business, or anyone else's for that matter."  
  
Cid pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
"So, I am asking you again..why did you do it?"  
  
"After what we went through with Seifer, turning on SeeD...I didn't want to go through that again. I had to make precautions."  
  
"She left because she was burnt out, not because she wanted to turn on us..." Squall replied, sticking up for his former instructor.  
  
"I know that. It's just when she left...she was important to Seed, just like Seifer once was. I couldn't allow her to leave, and remember things that might damage SeeD."  
  
Zell and Squall sat and listened quietly, while Irvine sat fuming.  
  
"So, when can she have her memory back?"  
  
"When she comes back to Balamb Garden." Cid replied.  
  
"How can she come back if she doesn't even remember being here?"   
  
Cid, just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"So once again, you pass the buck and cop out. How wonderful. Quistis has no memory of her /b life, while you sit here, being safe. How nice."   
  
Irvine got up out of his seat, and slammed the door on his way out of Cid's office. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
Three weeks later, Quistis awoke feeling once again sick to her stomach, and highly exhausted. She ran to her bathroom and promptly got sick. After cleaning herself back up, she crawled back into her bed.  
  
Her boss at the Deling City Community College had given her the day off, due to her illness.  
  
She laid in her bed, curled up in the fetal position, wondering what she could have ate or gotten into that made her so sick as of late. She knew it couldn't be the flu. She didn't have a fever, a cough, nor did the rest of her body hurt. Just her constant nausea and tiredness.  
  
She closed her eyes, pulled the covers over her and groaned. She hated feeling this bad, and having to miss a day's worth of teaching. The dean had told Quistis that he wanted her to not only take the day off, but see the doctor as well.  
  
She felt yet another wave of nausea soar through her body once more as she got up, ran to her kitchen to look for some stomach reliever. She found nothing in her cabinets and went back off to her bed.   
  
"Sleep, that's all I need." she mumbled to herself as she went back to her bed.  
  
Soon, she was sound asleep,  
  
All of the sudden, a flash of light came into her bedroom, and Ultimecia was standing over the sleeping Quistis.  
  
She looked at the former SeeD, and sneered.All of the sudden, lighting shot out from her fingertips and penetrated Quistis' abdomen.   
  
Quistis' eyes flew open as pain shot through her body. Ultimecia made herself invisible as Quistis awoke. She looked and saw her stomach glowing through her clothes, and started to panic.  
  
"Who's there? What's going on?" she called out.   
  
Soon, the glowing pain stopped as the invisible sorceress slipped out of the room.  
  
"A bad dream. Just a bad dream." Quistis told herself as she tried to go back to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
For two months, Ultimecia had tried to keep Quistis' unborn baby from forming. Her evil magic was not working. She knew Quistis had no memory of who she was, or anything about SeeD, but with this child coming, she couldn't take any chances. There were enough SeeDs around to attempt to destroy her again. If this child was born, it would surely grow up to be a SeeD. That was a risk she could not take.  
  
"You called for me, my sorceress?" Seifer asked, standing in the doorway of Ultimecia's castle.   
  
"Yes, my knight. I do.' she said with an evil sneer on her face.  
  
She walked over to Seifer and placed her right hand on his left cheek.  
  
"You would do anything for me, wouldn't you Seifer?" she purred to him.  
  
"Yes Ultimecia." he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Good, I have a job for you to do in Deling City. I have concluded that the Guardian Forces are keeping her and the child safe. Not even all my magic is powerful against them. You must do this job physically. Only with your gunblade. No magic."  
  
"If the Guardian Forces are protecting her and child from your magic, then don't you think physicall attacks would useless?"  
  
"Not if you do it quickly." she told him.  
  
"Do what my sorceress?"  
  
"KIll the unborn child. If it survives, and is born, it will grow up to be a SeeD. It must be destroyed...at all costs. If you have to, kill the mother as well."   
  
"Who are we referring to?"  
  
"Oh you will find that when you get to Deling. But I can assure you Seifer, you will enjoy doing this job." She replied with an evil grin on her face.  
  
The train ride from the castle to Deling City was a long one. Seifer sharpened his gunblade, and thought about getting revenge on the SeeDs whom he had betrayed well over two years ago. But he knew there were new SeeDs he had to cosider as well. Rinoa and Irvine. He knew taking out Rinoa would be difficult, mostly because of Squall, but he knew that Irvine choked under pressure.  
  
iHe should be easy to take out/i Siefer thought to himself, with a sneer.   
  
He began to wonder who the unborn baby belonged to. Was it Rinoa and Squall, or someone completely different. Either way, he had to destroy it, for his sorceress' sake.   
  
He got off the train in Deling, and headed for the apartment that Ultimecia gave him.   
  
Quistis Trepe was sitting at her desk, grading papers when she heard a noise She turned around and saw a man with blonde hair and a grey trenchcoat standing in her living room.   
  
"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" she asked him angrily.  
  
He sneered at her.  
  
"Hello, dear instructor." he told her.  
  
She tilted her head and looked at him. Was he a student at the college? She didn't remember seeing him before.   
  
"Who are you?? Do I know you?"  
  
iShe doesn't remember me. This will be easier than I thought. I can kill two birds with one stone. Get rid of her, and her brat child, all in one shot/i  
  
He pulled out his gunblade and grinned evily at her. Her eyes widened in fear as she began backing away slowly.   
  
It was no use, Seifer leaped through the air, and pounced ontop of his former teacher, knocking her to the ground on her back. She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth.   
  
He ran his gunblade down her chest, teasing her with the tip of if and laughing. He stopped when he came to the middle of her stomache. She shook her head no, her eyes pleading with him.   
  
"Don't worry dear instructor, no one will find your body when I am done."   
  
She let out a silent sob and closed her eyes, waiting for the worst to happen. Seifer raised his gunblade high above his head, and was about to drive it into Quistis' stomach when all of the sudden, from out of no where came a huge Cactus looking creature.   
  
It flew up in the air and hit Seifer with a million cactus needles. Siefer tried to escape from the Guardian Force, but it was no use. He soon collapsed from loss of blood right in front of Quistis' door. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the Cactuar disappeared from sight.  
  
Quistis sat up sobbing. Why did this person want to kill her baby? And would she ever see Irvine Kineas again? She was already into the end of her first trimester, and still she had not contacted him and told him of the child. She had no clue what or where this Balamb Garden he was living at was.  
  
She slowly stood up and called the Deling City police. She sat back down on her couch, trying not to stare at the bloody body in her doorway. She laid down and closed her eyes.  
  
Ultimecia found her way back into Quistis' apartment.   
  
"Stupid fool" she hissed to Seifer as she threw a full life on him. Seifer came back to life. He and his sorceress stared at Quistis, who was laying on her couch.   
  
"We will come another day, we /b destroy that child." she hissed.  
  
"Yes my sorceress." Seifer replied as they slipped out of the apartment before the Deling City police could arrive. 


	13. Chapter 13

Irvine Kenneas woke up and looked around his dorm room in Balamb Garden. He had another dream about the night he shared with Quistis almost three months ago.  
  
iI have to see her again..soon/i, he thought to himself as he began to get dressed.   
  
He walked out of his dorm room and saw Rinoa and Squall walking hand in hand. Zell was giving Selphie a piggy back ride.  
  
"Well, there you are. We thought you were going to sleep all day. No wastng a perfectly good Saturday Irvine!" Selphie said, in her usual excited voice.  
  
Irvine gave his ex a half smile.   
  
"So, what are we all doing today?" said Zell as Selphie slid off his back and onto the floor.   
  
Squall and Rinoa shrugged and looked at the others and each other. Selphie hummed as she tilted her head back and tried to think. Zell looked to everyone else for answers.  
  
"I know what I'm doing today. I'm going to Deling City." Irvine announced.  
  
Squall turned to Irvine, his eyes widening.   
  
"You don't intend to..."  
  
"Yes, I'm going there to see Quistis. I promised her almost three months ago that one day I will return. And now I wiill."  
  
Squall let go of Rinoa's and stepped in front of Irvine, glaring at him.  
  
"Headmaster Cid..."  
  
"Headmaster Cid destroyed a young woman who was loved by many here. You know it, I know it, and deep down he knows it! I'm not turning my back on her just because she got burned out with being an instructor."  
  
With that, he brushed past Squall, walked though the hallway and towards the gats of Balamb Garden. 


	14. Chapter 14

Quistis Trepe sat at her dining room table, trying to grade exams she had given the day before. Her morning sickness, however, would not allow her do to so, and she was erupted constanty by fits of nausea.   
  
"I don't know who came up with the name 'morning sicknes' anyway. I'm sick all the damn time." she muttered to herself as she emerged from her bathroom once more.   
  
As she sat back down and looked at more test papers, she heard a knock on her door. She let out a heavy sigh as she put the papers back down on the table. She wasn't really in the mood for company. Her eyes widened in fear. She thought back to the last time someone had visited her. Only a week before had, someone had tried to kill her to prevent her from having the child.  
  
A third knock. She stood up and gripped the back of the chair.  
  
"Quistis? Are you there? It's me, Irvine. I decided to keep good on the promise I made you, I came back..."  
  
Her eyes widened as her hands flew to her stomach. Her mind raced, trying to figure out something to tell him. Someway to explain her condition.  
  
"Um..I'll be right there." She said. She brushed a stray lock of reddish-blonde hair off her face, before going to door to answer it.  
  
She opened the door, but only a crack. She was beginning to show and didn't want Irvine to see.  
  
"Hi, I came back."   
  
"I...I see that."  
  
"Can I come in, or is now a bad time?"   
  
Quisits paused, trying to think of something to telll him.  
  
iYou might as well get it over with and let him know. He'll find out anyway, won't he?/i a voice in her head told her. It was Siren speaking to her.  
  
She opened the door wider and stepped aside so he could come in. It was then that Irvine noticed something about her. She was pregnant. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you ok?" Quistis asked him.  
  
"Yeah...um...sure." He stammered. He wasn't really sure he should be there.   
  
He wandered around the apartment, not knowing what to say.  
  
"So, uh, where is your husband, or boyfriend, or whatever?" he asked.  
  
"What? Oh...I"m not with anyone at the moment."  
  
"But you're..."  
  
"Oh. Well, it was a one night stand..." she told him, in a sad tone.  
  
His brow furrowed.  
  
"Does the father know of the child?" he asked her, ready to go kick the ass of the man who got Quistis knocked up.  
  
"He does now." She told him in a matter of fact tone of voice.  
  
"Oh? And what did he say when you told him you are pregnant with his child? Why isn't he here with you if he knows? Didn't you just say you weren't with anyone?"   
  
"Well, right now he seems very upset..."  
  
"What?! Don't tell me he blames you that he isn't going to take any responsiblity. If that were my child..."  
  
"It is."   
  
"Pardon me? What?"  
  
"It is your child Irvine. You were the one night stand, remember? The night you saved me from those monsters, then came here, and we..."  
  
His eyes grew wide. His knees felt weak. Him, a father. He couldn't believe it. He and Quistis were going to have a life together. He then took three strides over to her, lifter her up in the air and spun her around in a circle.  
  
"Irvine! Put me down!" she shreaked.  
  
He gently put her down, and tipped his hat, apologizing to her.  
  
"So, is the baby ok? Everything with you ok?"  
  
She bit her bottom lip, not sure if she wanted to tell him about her attacker a few weeks ago, or the weird glowing pain she keeps getting at night.  
  
"Quistis."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if everything is ok. You see, I get this pain at night, and my abdomen glows. And a few weeks ago, some guy came in here and attacked me. He wanted to kill both me and the baby."  
  
Irvine got a concerned look on his face. Quistis can't stay here alone. Not with all the goings on. Then he had an idea. He went into her bedroom, flew her closet door open and grabbed some of her clothes. He looked under her bed, saw her suitcase and grabbed it. Irvine threw it on the bed, slung it open, and crammed her clothes in it.   
  
"What are you doing?!?!" she exclaimed as she ran into her bedroom.  
  
"You're not safe here. Not by yourself. I"m taking you home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Yes, home to Balamb Garden. Where you belong." he told her as he crammed more clothes in the suitcase.  
  
"But I belong here. I have students to teach, papers to grade..."  
  
"No use arguing. You're coming with me. Trust me, ok?"  
  
With that said, he closed her suitcase, grabbed her hand, and together they fled her apartement and caught the train to Balamb. 


	16. Chapter 16

The train ride to Balamb was a quiet one. Quistis napped with her head on Irvine's shoulder. Irvien sat, deep in thought   
  
iWhat if Cid does give Quisty her memory back? She didn't seem to want me before she left. will she stil wnat me once she remembers? More importantly, will she want our baby? No, I have to keep her hidden. For now/i  
  
He looked at Quistis, who was already asleep, and brushed a stry strand of hair out of her face. A few minutes later the train stopped at Balamb Train station. He gently nudged her awaken her. She slowely woke up and looked around.  
  
"Where are we? Why have we stopped?"  
  
"We'er in Balamb now. This is our stop."  
  
"Oh? Is this your home?"  
  
"No, we aren't there yet. After we leave this little town, we have a bit of walking to do to get to Balamb Garden" He told her as he stood up, grabbed her suitcase, and reached his hand out ot her.   
  
They left the train station and wandered through the town of Balamb. He showed her the sites of the small town, in hopes the it might trigger a little bit of her memory. But, unfortuneatly, her memory refused to return.  
  
"Irvine, I'm getting a bit tired." she told him after they wandered about an hour and a half through the town.  
  
"I suppose we should get to the Garden." he said.  
  
They left the small town and headed through a large field. The field had poppies growing in it, and was nothing like Quisits had seen in the hustle and bustle of Deling City.  
  
Irvine thought long hard on how to ask Quistis about her attacker. He didn't want to force her to relive the situaation, but he had to know who was after her and child, and why,  
  
"Quisits...um.."  
  
"Yes?"   
"I...I don't want to make you relive what happened, but I have to know who..who attacked you. Do you know who it was?"  
  
"I didn't know his name, no. But if I saw him again, I would surely know who it was." she told him.   
He stared at her for a minute, wanting for her go on.  
  
"Oh, I take you want me to describe him to you." she told him.  
  
"Please."   
  
"Well, let's see, he was shorter than you. He had blond hair, a grey trenchcoat, and a scar. Yes, a scar on his forehead, right above his nose. And her referred to him as 'dear instructor'"   
  
iSiefer! But why would Seifer go after Quistis and our baby? It doesn't make any scense./i Irvine thought to himself.  
  
Soon they wre aprroaching the gates of Balamb Garden. And then one thing hit Irvine. He had no clue how to sneak Quistis in.  
  
He then noticed Zell.   
  
"Zell! Zell!" he whispered loudly.  
  
Zell was talking to several students and didn't hear Irvine.  
  
"Stay here, don't move." he told Quistis.  
  
She grabed his coat sleeve.  
  
"Irvine, I feel sick. I'm nut sure why they call it morning sicknes..." She bent over and garbbed her knees.  
  
"No, not yet. Please. At least let us get to my room."   
  
Seeing that there was an urgency now, he leapt over the gate and ran over to Zell.  
  
"You need to get on your T-board.'   
"What?"  
  
"Please, just run around on your T-board for a while."  
  
"The last time I did that, it got taken away from me. I'm not doing that again."  
  
"Look, I'll get it back for you someway later tonight. Please?"  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"I can't tell you right now. Just trust me. I'll get it back for you, I promise."   
  
Zell sighed, and went to get his T-baord. Minutes later, her returned riding around on it. Soon, some guards were chasing after him.  
  
As that was going on, Irvine jumped back over the gate, garbbed Quistis, and the two of them ran through the gate.  
  
'I'm...gonna....ugh..."  
  
"We're almost to my room, I promise."  
  
Soon, the managaed not only to sneak her into the entrance way, but all the way to his dorm room without being noticed.  
  
As soon as they got in Irvine's dorm, Quistis heasded straight for the bathroom and kneeled beside the toilet.   
  
"Do, do you want me to hold your hair up? Oh, I see it already is up. Is there anything I can do?" he continued, not knowing what to say.  
  
Soon, Quistis cleaned up, and emerged from the bathroom. She climbed into Irvine's bed, and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
Irvine looked at her, then something hit him and he left the room, knowing there was something he had to take care of. 


End file.
